Come find me
by staryskylines221
Summary: After the GMG Rogue and Lucy began dating, falling in love with each other quickly. It's been almost a year since they got together when Lucy finds out something and when she goes to tell her lover she finds him and her best friend in a lip lock. What will happen when Wendy and Lucy leave without telling anyone? How will Rogue cope ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy woke abruptly, a hand clamped over her mouth as she ran straight to the bathroom. With a groan the blonde emptied her stomach contents into her toilet. Once she finished she leaned against the cool feeling of her bath tub. She knew what was going on, the signs were obvious, morning sickness along with mood swings not to mention that her monthly friend was late visiting.

Lucy was pregnant.

Moving slowly she stood up to brush her teeth, trying to get rid of the disgusting feeling of utter dryness in her mouth. She thought back to her boyfriend. How would he react to her being pregnant? Would he be happy? Upset? Would he leave her? No. He wasn't the sort of person who would just pick up and run off from his responsibility. That was one of the things that had made the blonde fall in love with him in the first place.

He was dedicated to the things he started, he was responsible almost to a fault. Lucy let out a small giggle at the last thought. Indeed her lover had a somewhat stiff personality but he was also kind, caring….loving in his own way. Yes, Rogue Cheney was all these things and so much more.

Ever since the GMG she had felt attracted to the shadow dragon slayer, more so when she saw the loving way he cared for his adorable exceed, Frosch. When she first saw the two together her jaw almost went slack with shock, she had not expected the handsome unemotional man to care for something let alone a cosplaying green cat. After the games Rogue and his idiot partner Sting had begun visiting Fairy Tail a lot and eventually joined the guild. She remembered that day well, she said her welcome to the duo only to be pulled away from the crowd by the red eyed shadow dragon slayer and when she confessed he held feelings for her, her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

That was almost one year ago now, she couldn't believe how time had flown, and it seemed everything happened in the blink of an eye. And now she was pregnant with Rogue Cheney's child. Lucy laid on her bed, one hand resting on her stomach rubbing gentle circles across her belly. Maybe having a child at such a young age was not her plan but this was her baby and the thought that this little life inside of her was given to her by the man she loved made her heart swell with happiness.

Deciding that it was too early for her to go to the guild she grabbed a book that Levy lent her and flopped onto her sofa, wrapping a warm blanket around her. Soon she was lost in the world of her current novel and without knowing it a few hours had pasted.

Looking over at the clock the blonde gasped seeing that it was already past noon. She quickly took a shower, scrubbing her body in her favorite vanilla and almond body scrub and washing her hair in her favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Once she was finished washing and drying she dressed in a black summer dress with a sweet heart neckline that came just above her knee. She tied the ribbon into a bow behind her then reached up to make sure the necklace Rogue got her was still there. It was a small dragon pendant with a star embedded on its wing attached to a long silver chain. She almost never took it off but it became a habit to touch the necklace constantly.

When she felt she was ready Lucy put her on her belt with her keys and whips and slipped into a pair of gray flip flops. Walking towards the guild she called out Plue and once the little spirit appeared she clutched him tightly to her chest. She was nearly at the guild when she heard shouts coming from a nearby alley way and took off in that direction to investigate. What she saw shocked her.

There was Rogue, his lips pressed roughly against Levy's. Lucy watched in dread as her best friend clung to her boyfriend, kissing him with passion and when Levy pushed him into the wall she ran as fast as she could back to her apartment.

Lucy threw open her door, her eyes shedding tears. She could not wrap her head nor her heart around what she just saw. Rogue was her boyfriend, her lover and now the father of their child and Levy was her best friend. Why did that kiss happen? Why would they do that to her? Had she done something wrong to them?

As the tears continued to fall from her face she hadn't noticed two pillars of light shine in her room. Loke and Virgo took the liberty of opening their own gates, sensing their Princesses distress. When they laid their eyes on the loving stellar mage their hearts broke. She was sitting on the floor leaning against her bed, her hands clutching fist full of her hair as she wept. The celestial spirits were instantly at her side. Virgo removed her Princesses hands from her blonde hair and began smoothing it down lovingly as Loke sat her in his lap whispering soothing words to her.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Loke called to her desperation clearly evident in his voice. He had never seen her so….broken before. Not even when she found out about her father's passing. This look of absolute dread on the blondes face not only shocked him but it scared him as well.

"Rogue…Levy….kissing. Why!" She mumbled incoherently. Loke and Virgo were shocked to say the least. Levy was Lucy's best friend and Rogue was her lover how the hell did something like that happen? Loke's hold on his Princess tightened when she began shaking softly.

Virgo looked at her beloved Master with uncertain eyes. She sensed there was something that something more was going on. "Princess is there something else you are withholding from us?" The pink haired maiden questioned.

Lucy looked up at her spirit and friend with kind but dull brown eyes and nodded her head. She was unsure how to tell them. She knew that they would still be there for her, that they would still love her but she was still young. Deciding to get it over with she placed her hands softly on her belly and looked up at them. "I'm pregnant."

Loke almost doubled over in surprise and Virgo just nodded her, expecting that sort of answer. Virgo knew that her Master was wholeheartedly in love with the shadow dragon slayer so she wasn't really surprised that the blonde gave her innocence to the man.

Loke on the other had was swimming in an ocean of emotions. Sadness for his beloved Princess, anger at the stupid slayer for getting her at all and worry….so much worry. Suddenly his ears twitched when he heard someone talking to him and looked up to find that it was Lucy. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Do you…..do you hate me now?" Lucy asked apprehensively. She couldn't take it if her beloved spirits hated her or thought lowly of her.

"No, Princess I could never hate you! I'm just worried about you. What are you going to do now?" The lion spirited asked his blonde Master tenderly. Lucy decided everything then would be for the good of her child. No more crying, no more wallowing in sorrow she was going to be a mother soon.

"I'm leaving, at least for a little while. I've saved up plenty of jewels along with the money my father was sending me when I was stuck on Tenrou. My father also left me with a cottage house in Harmonic, so I'll go there." She said all this with some much determination and conviction that her magic began leaking out of her a little, giving her a soft glow. Both spirits were awe.

"When will you leave, Princess?" Virgo asked as she came back to her senses her own determination set on helping her Master with anything she could.

"Today, do you helping me pack?" Lucy asked her pink haired spirit and Virgo immediately nodded her head and got to work. Lucy then turned her attention to Loke. "Can you go to the guild and get Wendy for me? Before I leave I would like her to check on me and the baby." Loke nodded and with a flash disappeared.

Once Loke was gone Lucy started packing along with Virgo. Seeing how much stuff she had she knew she was going to have to leave certain things behind. She moved towards her desk, packing her letters and manuscript in a bag when there was a knock at the door. Not knowing for sure who it was Lucy asked Virgo to kindly get the door and when the blue haired dragon slayer ran to her she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lucy!" Wendy cried as she wrapped her small arms around the blonde mage carefully. When Loke had shown up in front of Wendy and told her what was going on Wendy had rushed to the blondes house as soon as she could, even leaving behind her exceed Carla. Wendy looked up at the stellar mage with love and worry hidden in her eyes. Lucy was like a big sister to the slayer, and she was extremely attached to the blonde.

"Loke told me everything. Can you lay on the bed so I can check you?" Wendy instructed and Lucy did as the young girl said after patting her head gently. Once Lucy was laying down Wendy allowed her magic to surge through her and up into her hands. She waved her tiny hands over her older sister's body slowly, checking her thoroughly and finding nothing wrong. Once she waved her hands over the blonde's body she gasped in shocked and Lucy looked at her with wide worried brown eyes.

"What's wrong Wendy?" The stellar mage asked her voice trembling a little as she imagined the worst. Hearing his Masters distressed voice Loke moved so Lucy's head was in his lap as she laid down on her bed.

"Lucy, you are indeed pregnant." Wendy stared and when she saw Lucy about to talk she continued. "You're going to have twins." Wendy's heart set in a resolve as she looked at her beloved adopted older sister.

"OH MY MAVIS." Lucy screeched. She could not believe that not only was she pregnant but with twins on top of all the other crap that was happening. She laid and arm over her eyes trying to block her friend's view of her tears.

Wendy watched her with gentle eyes and her resolved strengthened. "I'm going with you." She said allowed and the blonde looked up at her in shock, shaking her head from side to side.

"No, I can't take you away from the guild." Lucy exclaimed softly. She truly appreciated the offer and a soft smile graced her lips and she looked up the blue haired girl that easily made her way into her heart.

"No, I want to be there for you Lucy. Out of everyone at the guild I'm closer to you and I love you like an older sister. I want to be there for the babies as well, so I'm not taking no for an answer." The blonde was shocked at the sheer amount of authority in her small friend's voice. Lucy looked into the brown eyes of her younger sister and seeing no hesitation in them she threw her arms around the small girl.

"Thank you so much, Wendy. I promise to take good care of you." The blonde squeezed her tightly against herself.

"No we will take care of each other. Now I should go pack my things and let Carla know." Wendy said but Lucy shook her head no.

"Virgo do you think you can go to Wendy's house and pack her things for her?" Virgo nodded her head and poofed away. Seeing that her house was all done and her things were safe in the spirit world Lucy decided it was time to head towards the train station. Wendy followed behind her until they were outside the apartment building.

"I'm going to go get Carla…." Wendy was cut short when a white cat with a pink ribbon attached to her tail landed on the small girls head. "Carla!" Wendy exclaimed happily.

"The pink haired women let me know that you were here. What is going on Wendy?" Carla began her dialogue.

"We are going with Lucy for a while. I'll explain more on the train but we need to go now." Wendy said and Carla gave her dragon slayer a firm nod.

So the stellar mage and the sky dragon slayer along with an exceed and spirit took off towards the train station. Once they arrived Lucy bought them all tickets to Harmonic. Wendy casted a spell to change Lucy's scent once they were on the train and Lucy thanked her for the hundredth time that day.

It took two days to reach Harmonic so they all settled in there bucker on the train. Soon into the trip the all fell asleep not aware of what was going on at the guild.

Rogue was panicking. First Lucy didn't show up to the guild so when we he left to go check on her he was stopped by his girlfriend's petite blue haired best friend. "Hello Levy, is there something I can do for you?" Rogue asked his voice stoic. He watched as Levy bit her bottom lip and looked up at him with wide eyes. Sensing something was off Rogue took a step back and cleared his throat. "Is something wrong?"

"Rogue, why Lucy?" She asked and the dragon shadow slayers eyebrow raised in question.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She doesn't deserve someone like you." Levy stalked up to him, placing a small hand on his chest pushing him into an alleyway. "I want you Rogue."

Rogue was beyond shocked. Didn't she have Gajeel? Rogue looked around the alleyway and mentally cursed that he had allowed himself into such a situation. "I love Lucy. You know that." He said simply. And it was that simple at least for him. He loved the blonde more than anything. He had never really known such an emotion but he was happy he had found it with beautiful blonde stellar mage. She was kind, caring and so much more. Sometimes he could hardly believe that she was his and sometimes he would look at her in sheer awe at the fact that she had accepted him for who he was.

"So I guess all guys go for the busty blondes?" Levy smirked.

Rogue grew impatient with the small woman before him. He did not like the way things were going and he especially didn't like that she was bad mouthing the woman he held so dear. "Don't you dare speak of her in such a way!" he shouted shocking the solid script mage.

"Rogue! I want you, I love you!" Levy cried as she grabbed fists full of his shirt pulling him closer until his lips were pressed against hers. Shock had stopped him from doing anything, from moving and from pushing away. He was utterly shocked that the women who called herself his girlfriend's best friend was kissing him forcefully. His senses returned to him when he felt himself being pushed up against a wall. He let his rage take over then, allowing his magic to swirl around him. How dare this one think his Lucy was less than great! How dare she press her lips onto his! He sent his shadows out so that they wrapped around the solid script mages wrists and feet. The shadows then slammed and her against the opposite wall.

Levy shrieked in pain as she was thrown and held up against the brick wall roughly. She looked at the man she loved with sad eyes. Levy's heart broke, she had just betrayed her best friend and was now being rejected by the man she came to love. She wept silently, allowing her bangs to cover her face. "I'm sorry, could you let me go." She pleaded and soon she felt herself fall to the floor.

"If this affects my relationship with Lucy I shall not forgive you." Rogue barked not caring if he was hurting her.

Levy blinked in shock, she had never thought about what would happened if Lucy found out. She wailed at the thought. "Please, don't tell her."

"I will be nothing but honest to her and for you to ask me to lie is disgusting. I love her and I will not allow such dishonesty into my relationship with her." Rogue said as he walked away from the crying girl. He immediately went to find his lover, praying that she would understand. He could not even fathom a life without her anymore. She had become so rooted in his life that she was the center of it. She was a light in the darkest places and he was a shadow.

Once outside the familiar apartment he quickly pulled out his own key and stepped inside. It was too quiet and soon enough he found out why. She was gone. She had probably seen what happened and took off. Rogue slowly walked into her bedroom and laid down on her bed. He inhaled deeply trying to surround himself in her scent and for the first time since he was a child he let tears fall down his face.

Rogue felt completely cold, like he was drowning in the coldest ocean. He needed her warmth, her love…..he needed her. He sat up in her bed, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do. First he was going to search heaven and hell for the blonde and then he was going to set things straight. He would tell her the one thing he had yet to.

She was his mate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Hey you guys, here is another story for you. Let me know what you think!

I know I have yet to update some of my other stories and will be doing so very soon!

I really love the Rolu pairing and couldn't wait to put this up, plus a friend of mind really wanted me to do this story.

Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror for what felt like the hundreth time today. She could not shake the feeling that her stomach had grew durning the week she had been in Harmonic. Pressing her hand to her stomach she was sure it was significantly bigger.

When they arrived at the cottage house last week she was suprised to find it was well stocked in furnishings along with clothes and books. Her father had greatly outdone himself finding this beautiful home and she wanted nothing more than to thank him from the bottom of her heart. Her father had tried his best to patch things up with her and this house was a clumsy way of showing it.

Returning to the present, Lucy sighed and called out for Wendy from her bedroom. Once the dragon slayer showed up the blonde instantly smiled, she was so thankful that she came along. "Hey Wendy, don't you think my stomach is bigger?"

Wendy tilted her head to the side a little, a indication of confusion and Lucy giggled at the cute action. "Look." Lucy raised her shirt revelaing the small bump and Wendy gasped.

"That shouldn't be possible. Lay down and I'll check." Lucy nodded her head and laid flat on her back on her bed. She sighed as she felt the sky maidens magic roaming over her body, it was such a soothing feeling. "Oh Mavis..." Wendy muttered and Lucy began to panic.

Was something wrong with her babies? Were they hurt? Question after question rolled around the blondes mind and Wendy had to tug softly on the stellar mages hair in order for her to calm down and leave her panicking thoughts. "Lucy the twins are safe and healthy!"

"Then what's going on?" Lucy sighed with relief, her body visible relaxed as she waited for Wendy to anwser.

"Their growing at least three times faster than the normal rate." Lucy dropped her jaw in shock. Her twins were...HOLY MAVIS!

"Are you saying that I'm only going to be pregnant for only around three months?!" Wendy nodded her head. If she wasn't glad she came before she sure was glad now. Since the twins were growing at such a rapid rate it would defienetly put a large strain on Lucy's body. Finally her magic would be of good use to someone she care about.

"I wish it was under better circumstances but I'm so glad your here, Wendy." Lucy pulled the little girl in for a large hug, kissing the top of her head softly. Without the dragon slayer Lucy would have been stumped as to what was going on and that would have made her anxious and stress was not good for a pregnant woman. Yes, it sucked that her twins wanted to grow this fast but well look at their parents, did anyone from Fairy Tail do anything in a normal way? Lucy figured her kids were just getting a head start on the Fairy Tail life style.

"I do have some good news though." Lucy eyed her companion and Wendy giggled. "First let's go downstairs and call for Virgo and Loke." Lucy nodded her head and the two made their way to her green room.

Although the cottage itself was gorgeous the green room was Lucy's favorite place in the whole house. It was filled with lots of different plants from flowers to seasonings to simple fruit and vegetables. In the green room was a skylight that Lucy loved because it allowed her to watch the stars from inside her own home and watching the stars made her calm and at ease. Taking a seat carefully on the victorian chair beside the small table she called her two spirits out.

"Hello Princess." They greeted and Lucy smiled happily. They had been such a huge support since this whole thing started and she was grateful once again that she was a celestial spirit mage.

"Wendy, what is going on child?" Carla asked as she sat herself on Lucy's lap. Surprisingly the white exceed and the blonde had become close in the week since they left Magnolia. When they told Carla what was going on Lucy expected her to judge and be critical towards her but instead Carla was stern yet loving and she could see how Wendy had grown so attached to the female cat.

Lucy waited excitedly for whatever Wendy's news was as she petted Carla's fur, trying vainly to hold herself together. Wendy giggled knowing full well that the blonde couldn't wait anymore. "So Lucy, would you like to know the gender of the twins?"

Lucy glowed and she smiled brightly at Wendy. She never even thought about knowing the genders, especially since it was too early for her to find out but since her twins were growing so fast...Lucy beamed as she nodded her head.

Loke and Virgo chuckled at their beloved Princess, she was practically bouncing around in her seat. "Calm yourself, be weary of your children." Carla scolded and Lucy immediately stopped knowing full well that the cat was right.

"Thanks, Carla." Lucy smiled at the caring cat and Carla just huffed but the blonde saw the tint of pink on the cats cheek. Lucy giggled at that. Carla was such a tsundere!

"Ok, Wendy." Lucy nodded her head.

"One is a boy and the other is a girl." Wendy squealed and Lucy soon followed her actions.

"A boy and a girl!" Suddenly Lucy began crying as she rubbed her swollen belly. A baby boy and a baby girl. A little Rogue and a little Lucy. Rogue... She missed him so much. She missed his red eyes that shined like rubies and his raven colored hair that reminded her so much of the night time. But most of all she missed his small smile that he reserved only for her and Frosch and on occasion the guild.

She began weeping for herself and her children, she wept for her guild and the loss of her best friend. How had she kept it inside all this time? Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and she smiled knowing that her spirits, Wendy and Carla were there for her. She rubbed her eyes breathing deep and gathered her self control once again. She had to remember she was going to be a mother and she had to be strong.

"A little girl and boy huh?" Loke smoothed his Masters hair, trying his best to rid her of her sorrow. "By the way isn't it still too early to be able to tell, even with Wendy's magic?" Lucy flinched which did not go unnoticed by her spirits.

"What's going on, Princess?" Virgo asked her Master.

"Wendy did a check up on the twins this morning because I noticed that my stomach was bigger than I thought it should be." Lucy sighed knowing she could not keep this from them. "She noticed that the twins are growing three times that of a normal pregnancy."

Loke gapped at her, mouth open and eyes wide, he could not believe what he was hearing. Virgo on the other hand had already looked into the matter seeing as the father of her Master's children was a dragon slayer. "Princess, may I suggest that you call out Crux?"

Lucy could have slapped her self from her own stupidity. Of course she had planned on researching why this was happening but how come she never thought to call out Crux? She grabbed hold of the silver cross key that hung on her belt and called him out.

"How may I be of help to you today, Miss Lucy?" The old spirit hovered in the air in front of his precious key weilder.

"Hi grandpa Crux! I was wondering if you know anything about dragon slayer children?" Lucy asked shyly. She watched as Crux fell asleep and she waited patiently for the spirit to deliever whatever information he would find. Suddenly he screamed and Lucy giggled at Wendy's and Carlas reaction.

"Well it seems that there was only one other case in history of a dragon slayer having a child. That is due to it's type of magic. As you know it is a lost magic now but back when this magic was prominate the title explains everything. They were dragon slayers, they killed dragons and more often than not they died in battle." Crux expalined and Lucy nodded her head as she held onto Wendy's hand, knowing that hearing that must have been hard for her.

"Since a dragon slayer is in a way a dragon in human form, they display properties of a dragon. You should know them well, Miss Lucy. The way their eyes turn into slits when engaged in battle or angered, the possesiveness that occurs when they find a family and the scales that appear when dragon force is activated. Those are only some of the traits that show. " Lucy gave a curt nod for him to continue. "The only other dragon slayer to have a child was a woman by the name of Avalon Green and that was over one hundred years ago. She left behind a diary that noted key points in her pregnancy, such as how long she was pregnant for." Lucy held her breath as she continued to listen to her spirit talk. Everything he was telling her made sense and she could only mentally face palm at how stupid she had been not to think of anything like this.

"The gestation period for a dragon slayer child is indeed three to four months depending on the child itself." Lucy nodded.

"Thanks Crux for the information." Lucy smiled at her spirit.

"You are very welcome. Miss Lucy, there justt so happens to be a copy of the diary in this town's library, may I suggest to you to read it." Lucy nodded her eyes filled with determination. She thanked Mavis for Avalon Green and her diary. The blonde watched as the spirit faded away back to his world and she stood up.

"Anyone up to a trip to the library?"

...

Rogue slammed his fist on the bar at his guild in frustration. It had already been a week since the blondes disappreance and the longer she was away from him the more on an edge and empty he felt.

"Rogue why don't you tell us what's going on already? We would like to help." Mira gave him a small smile but on the inside she was worried and scared. Lucy had not come to the guild in a week, which was so unlike the stellar mage that she loved like a sister. Not to mention Rogue's weird behavior was putting the whole guild on alert. He was dissappearing days at a time and would come back upset and lifeless. Not to mention that Wendy and Carla were gone as well.

Rogue eyed the bar maid and sighed as he nodded his head to her. He had tried to find her alone and it was failing tragically. "I will explain what is going on but only to those I choose." He watched as Mira nodded without a second thought and he was once again proven how joing Fairy Tail was the right choice. "Team Natsu, Sting and the rest of the dragon slayers." Mira nodded to him as she left to collect said people.

Once everyone he mentioned was gathered they made their way back to Mira's office, which was only for S-class mages. They all stood and watched him, which he was not happy about, he hated being the center of attention but this time, for the sake of finding his mate, he pushed that aside. "Lucy is missing." He stated simply and gasps mixed with growls errupted in the small room.

"What'cha talking about Ryos?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you mean bunny girl is missing?!"

"I mean what I said, she left a week ago. I've been searching for her ever since." Rogue was trying to keep his calm but the iron dragon slayer was making it hard. It wasn't his fault, Rogue knew that, but only if he had kept a better eye on his woman then maybe none of this would have happened.

"Why would Lucy leave like that?" Lisanna, now on Team Natsu, wailed. Although her absence was most hard on him, Rogue knew that it was almost just as painful for her team. They were one of the most close knitted families he had ever seen and Lucy was their glue. They spent half their time on missions and what seemed like the other hald at Lucy's house. He knew Lisanna truly loved the blonde like a sister and he almost chuckled to himself when he thought about what she would do to Levy when she found out.

"Luce, we got to find Luce!" Natsu was in dragon force, red scales crawled up his skin and his eyes turned into slits. Rogue smiled softly, Natsu was Lucy's best friend and if anyone would be able to help him find his mate it would be the pink haired salamander.

"You know why she left don't you?" Laxus asked, his voice gruff. Rogue flinched. How would he tell them? How would he tell Gajeel? He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Sting.

"Chillax, just say whatever you need to man. We're gonna help you find, blondie." Sting smirked.

"Your blonde too! That was for Lucy!" Lisanna yelled as her lips curved into a small smile. Rogue, for this first time since his mate left, felt hope. They would find her for sure. She would be back at his side, for him to love to cherish and protect.

So he launched into the story about what happened with him and Levy and when he was finished the group was silent. The shadow dragon slayer eyed the iron slayer wearily. Would he blow up in rage or would he go on a rampage?

"It's cool, we broke it off a while ago. She ain't my mate." Gajeel sighed as he ran fingers through his hair. "That don't mean that what she did was ok."

"Sure as hell does not! When I see her..." Lisanna was seething and they all smiled. Lucy and Lisanna were just as close as Levy and Lucy. Lisanna owed alot to the blonde. When she arrived it was Lucy who suggested she join Team Natsu, it was Lucy who fought alongside her as she got use to the swing of things. It was the blonde who encouraged her relationship with Natsu. Lucy was her sister and when she found that solid script mage she was going to give her the bitch slap of her life.

"Look at mini Strauss getting all pissy." Laxus and Sting cracked up and Lisanna including Mira glared at them. They shut up instantly. Rogue smiled at her.

"She's your mate right?" Natsu smirked as Rogue flushed.

"Correct." Sting chuckled at his best friends reaction. He was flustered and it was hilarious to the white dragon slayer. He had changed a great deal since meeting Lucy, he was still stoic but he had become easier to talk to and softer somewhat. The affect of finding his mate, no doubt.

"Which means we need to get to it and bring Luce back!" Gray and Erza grunted their agreement and they made their way back downstairs.

Unforunately Levy was now at the guild, reading a book at the back table with her team and once she looked up at the small group of mages making their way downstairs she smiled softly when she saw Rogue. This throughly sent Lisanna over the edge, and Mira but since her sister was already seething she had to keep it together.

Rogue watched as Lisanna shrieked and stalked off towards Levy.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Lisanna yelled which starled Levy.

"What do you mean...?" Levy raised an eyebrow in confusion. She looked at the small group surronding Rogue and her face went pale. "Lisanna...I..." But she was cut off when Lisanna slapped her as hard as she could across the face. Jet and Droy stood up and glared at the youngest take over mage.

"What the heck Lisanna?" They yelled and Lisanna glared a glare so fierce it put Erza to shame.

"Just so you are aware Levy, Lucy and Rogue are mates." Lisanna stared at the solid script mage and Levy gasped in shock. She shook her head as tears spilled down her face.

"Why her...!" She was wailing now and Lisanna smacked her again.

"Damn, remind me not to piss her off." Sting whispered to his group and they all chuckled.

"Luce is a special to Lisanna, she helped Lisanna so much when she came back. She even went as far as having her join our team and taking her out on missions alone. Luce knew that it was a hard change for Lis and did her best to help that, especially after she found out we were mates." Natsu said shocking Sting and Rogue. They never knew that and Rogue smiled again.

Lisanna walked back over to the search party with a smirk. "I feel better." Natsu chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his mate. "I miss Lucy, Natsu." She whimpered.

"So do I, were going to find her and bring her back."

"We better get started." Rogue said and they left the guild.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOX

Sorry it took forever to get the next chapter up for this story! I hope you like this next chapter and please review!

I do not own fairy tail!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy sighed for the hundredth time within the hour. She had once again gone over everything in Avalon's journal, making sure she did not miss anything of importance. It had been a week already since she found out that her twins were growing at almost three times the normal rate and already her belly was swelled out more than before. Although she should be scared the blonde felt nothing but excitement at being a mother. She would love her babies with her whole heart, just like her mother had loved her.

Lucy was drawn away from her thoughts when Wendy hopped up next to her on the bed, cuddling into her side. The stellar mage smiled sweetly at the young sky maiden before petting her hair soothingly. Once again the blonde was truly glad that Wendy had come along.

"Lucy, how are you feeling today?" Wendy asked and Lucy bit her lip. Truth was she wasn't feeling all that well. She was beginning to have dizzy spells but at least her morning sickness was lessening. "Lucy, tell the truth." The blonde sighed before nodding her head.

"I've been getting a little dizzy at times. Especially when I'm on my feet for more than an hour."

"Well I can help with that! Next time we need to go out I can cast Troia on you, that should help." She smiled brightly, glad to be of use, before speaking again. " I've done research and I remember coming across getting dizzy spells, so it's not out of the ordinary. Did the jornal speak about it?"

Lucy sat up slowly, careful not to harm her twins. " Avalon did say some of the things that went along with her pregnancy but she never mentioned dizziness. Maybe it's one of those things that just happen depending on whose pregnant." Wendy gave a curt nodded.

"Each person is different, no two pregnancies will be exactly the same, just like no two people are truly the same." Just then Carla flew in and landed in Wendy's lap.

"Very good, child. I am proud of you. You have done splendid research and have supported your friend whole heartedily." The white exceed praised her slayer causing the blue haired girl to blush and Lucy to giggle.

"Carla is right Wendy. I'm so thankful to have you here with me, both of you. You have done so much to help me." Lucy hugged the small girl tight to her chest conveying just how true those words were to her. "Besides I was hoping you would be an Aunt to my children. I just know they would love you." Wendy blinked once then twice before squealing with happiness. She was an only child so having younger children to look after would be like a dream come true.

"Yes! I'm so happy." Wendy placed her hand over Lucy's stomach and rubbed gently along the smooth swollen surface. "Do you have any idea what you will name them?" Lucy smiled softly at the blue haired girl before grabbing a book.

"I was hoping you and Carla could help me come up with names? I've already spoken a bit with Loke and he helped me come up with a few names, but nothing concrete." The sky dragon slayer and the white exceed both smiled before nodding.

"Ok so far I've come up with these for girl names. Nova, Fae, Esther and Zara." Lucy listed off and once she was done she looked up to her companions with nervous eyes. Naming a child was nothing to laugh off. The name she would choose would stick with her child for life and she wanted to give her children beautifu,l meaningful, names as their firsts gifts for coming into the world and into her life.

"I really like Nova but I also like Fae as a name too. It reminds me of Fairy Tail." Wendy deduced looking seemingly pleased with herself. "What about you Carla?"

"I rather like the name Nova as well. It is rarely heard and it sounds very lovely. I also enjoy the name Fae."

"Good now my options are between Nova and Fae. Awesome! Now for boy names I liked these. Fane, Aden, Jace and Alec."

"I am rather fond of the name Fane but I like Jace as well." Carla spoke, her paw on her chin.

"I like Jace and Fane as well. I think I like the name Jace more." Wendy smiled. She was so happy to be able to help pick out names for Lucy's children. It made her feel special that the sweet blonde wanted her help with something so important. But she could not help but think that more than anything Rogue should be here, picking names alongside her. He was the father after all.

To be honest Wendy did not like hiding this from the shawdow dragon slayer. They were fellow slayers and he desreved to know. Maybe she could do something about it without Lucy knowing. She knew the stellar mage still loved him and would continue too. Wendy also knew that not having him by her side was hurting her emotionally. Yes, she would find a way to bring them back together after getting to the bottom of what really happened.

...

It had been a month since Lucy left and Rogue's nerves were on edge with every passing mintue. His inner beast was calling for his mate, screaming for her to come back to him. How much longer could he take being away from her? The light he had found was dwindling and for the first time in his dark life he felt fear, cold, hard fear. What if he never found her? No, that was not an option, he would find her. He had his guild mates, his friends, helping him with his search. He would find her. For himself, for her and for them.

"Break time." The raven haired ice mage called out and everyone in the search party sighed in relief. They had seperated into three teams. Team Natsu was one team, Rogue along with Sting and Gajeel were another and then there was Laxus and his Rajinshuu.

The day had been long and hard so a break was much needed, although Rogue just wanted to keep searching. His beast demanding it, but his body pleaded for rest and he couldn't find his mate if he himself was dead from exhausation. So he slumped against a tree that provided a good amount of shade and thought of his beautiful blonde stellar mage.

He remembered the first time he kissed her. She had been shy at first,nervous but as time went on her bold personality shined through her inexperience. He remembered so vividly the fell of her lips, how soft they were and how swollen they were after his attack on them. What he recalled most was her taste, it was beyond amazing. She tasted so much of strawberries and what he could only describe as light, star light. It was unique, just like her.

His thoughts moved toward the first and only time they had joined bodies and made love. The night had been cloudless so the stars and moon shone brillantly from their home in the sky and Lucy had been leaning out her window to gaze at them. He couldn't get over how angelic she looked under the pale silver light and he certainly could not help himself when the urge to touch her arised. At first, she was worried and nervous that she could not statisfy him, but as the night went on she proved to be the beast in bed. She had dominated him half way through the act, compleletly taking him by surprise, and pleasured both of them until they collasped from exhaustion. The sweet stellar mage was an instatiable beast, who knew?

Even though that night was extremely pleasureable and statisfying, what Rogue remembered most was how warm and soft she was. She felt like home, something the shadow dragon slayer never really had. Being seated between her legs was a comfort in which no words could describe. He was a dark being, a master of shadows and she was the light that gave hime hope, love and everything that came with the two. So when she repeatedly called out his name amoungst their passion, for once in his life he felt like he truly was wanted not for power but for who he was.

Rogue bit back a groan at the thought and tried to move his mind to safer thoughts when a blinding pillar of gold light appeared before him and his team mates. As the light he saw that Loke, Lucy's loyal lion spirit, was in it's place. Rogue narrowed his eyes at the lion and the lion narrowed them right back at him.

"I am here as a request from Wendy, she is doing alot for my master and this is thanks." The lion said as he glared at Rogue. "I don't know what happened between you and Levy but it has hurt Princess deeply, even now I can feel her sadness, although she won't admit it."

Rogue almost whined at the thought of his mate heart broken, his beast sure did. But before he had the chance to ask how she was or to clear his name, Gajeel spoke up. "Look Loke, it wasn't Ryos' fault. Levy ambushed him."

Loke looked up at Gajeel with wide surpised and unbelieveing eyes. "How do you know he isn't lying?"

Rogue outright growled at the notion. He was a man of his word, yes he could be cruel but never to her, not ever to Lucy. "I could not be with another. She is my mate and I want her back, Lion."

Loke watched the shadow dragon slayer cautiously, his master had suffered so much and he wasn't about to just up and believe him. The lion spirit looked to Gajeel, his old guild mate and sighed when the brute of a man nodded his head. "I apologize, it's just..."

"It is fine, I understand what you mean, Lion. I would have done the same if I were you. You have been nothing but loyal to your master, as you should be." Rogue commended and Loke smiled softly at the man. He could see why his Princess had chose him.

"Thank you. Anyway I am here to provide a clue, I can't tell you directly where she is because it goes against orders. Head east and fast." Loke looked at Rogue, a knowing smirk on his face. "Good luck." With that the lion spirit left back to his home in the spirit world.

Rogue could have slapped and kissed that spirit, although it was frustrating not being able to know exactly where Lucy was he did have a clue now and hopefully he get more as time went on.

''I wonder why he told us to hurry." Sting mused and Rogue narrowed his eyes. Something was going on and he would damn sure find out.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was put together quickly because I have been traveling with family for vacation! Please comment on which baby names you liked better, I would really like to here you thoughts on that.

More chapters for my other stories will be up within the week.

For those who have read the chapter three I accidently posted, I am sorry, I forgot to title both of the documents and this is the real chapter three.

Until next time


End file.
